STIGMA
by Crypt14
Summary: Wonwoo itu tidak pernah berniat untuk jatuh dalam pesona Mingyu, akan tetapi hal yang terbiasa menjadi luar biasa untuknya. Ia terbiasa bersama Mingyu, terbiasa melihat pemuda itu tersenyum, terbiasa mendapat perhatian lebihnya hingga menenggelamkan Wonwoo dalam rasa yang terlalu sulit dijelaskan. "Lebih baik saling introspeksi diri." - "Undangan pernikahan mu?" - Meanie couple, GS


STIGMA

Meanie Couple

Mingyu x Wonwoo

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! GS detected, bagi yang gak suka bisa tinggalkan lapak

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

" _Yow_ , Wonwoo." Gadis itu menoleh, menangkap dua orang pemuda yang tengah menghampirinya. Memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya sesaat guna menunggu. "Ada apa, Seokmin?" Ia bertanya, dengan raut wajah datar yang tampaknya sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya menyapa saja. Dapat kelas pagi hari ini?" Ia tak segera merespon, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada pemuda menjulang disisi Seokmin. "Hm, seperti itu 'lah. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ada jadwal perkuliahan, hanya menemani sahabat baik ku ini ke perpustakaan. Ada beberapa tugas katanya." Setelahnya Wonwoo, gadis dengan cat rambut kecoklatan itu hanya bergumam kata _oh_. "Aku duluan, jam masuk ku sudah lewat lima menit yang lalu." Memutuskan kontak matanya, ia berlalu namun sempat saling melempar tatapan dengan pemuda menjulang sebelum pergi.

"Dia teman mu?" Seokmin dan pemuda itu kembali beranjak, mengambil jalan menuju sisi barat dari perkomplekan universitasnya. "Hm, cantik kan." Menyenggol rusuk bagian kiri Mingyu dengan kedua alisnya yang terangkat. "Menurut ku tidak." Dan raut wajah sedikit diluar rasa kepercayaan tergaris jelas pada Seokmin. "Ah, kriteria mu tinggi _sih_." Ia mencibir, menatap malas dari ekor matanya. "Tapi dia manis." Mengambil langkah lebih dulu di depan Seokmin dengan seulas senyuman bertengger di garis bibirnya. "Ah, dasar _playboy_!"

.

."Jeon Wonwoo." Ia nyaris terlonjak oleh gebrakkan meja yang menguar. Gadis dengan potongan rambut sebahu disisinya hanya tersenyum salah tingkah setelahnya. "Eh, aku mengagetkan mu ya, _sorry_." Si mungil terkekeh, menempatkan bokong miliknya yang terbalut rok diatas dengkul pada bangku dihadapan Wonwoo. "Tugas lagi?"

Wonwoo belum menggubris, kedua iris matanya masih menatap pada layar _laptop_ miliknya. "Bukan, aku sedang membuat cerita." Berbuah deheman bertanya dari Jihoon –sang sahabat-. Wonwoo menarik ujung bibirnya. "Fiksi roman ya?" Tebak gadis mungil itu yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan samar. "Coba perlihatkan."

Buru-buru menutup benda itu saat kedua iris mata Jihoon berniat menangkap deretan kata disana. "Belum di _publish_ sudah mau kamu baca." Jihoon mencibir, kembali pada kursinya dan menyesap cairan berwarna merah dihadapannya. "Itu jus _strawberry_ ku."

"Memangnya aku peduli." Tukasnya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Wonwoo, _gesture_ meledek. "Payah, untung sahabat jika bukan.." Wonwoo menggantungnya, memicingkan matanya dengan gaya dibuat-buat. "Apa-apa?" Si mungil menantang dengan kedua mata yang sengaja di lebarkan. "Bukan apa-apa." Setelahnya terkekeh bersama.

" _Yow_ , Wonwoo." Memutuskan untuk berhenti saat suara yang begitu dikenalnya menyapa. " _Sok_ keren." Jihoon mencibir pada Seokmin yang kini berada didekatnya. "Apa _sih_ , kau mau aku tegur juga ya _kecil_." Setelahnya Seokmin meringis mendapati cubitan maut milik Jihoon pada pinggangnya. "Coba katakan aku kecil lagi, buru-buru siapkan lubang kematian mu."

Wonwoo hanya terkekeh pelan mendapati dua sahabat baiknya itu saling melempar tatapan jengkel satu sama lain. "Ada apa?" Seokmin beralih, kembali pada niatan awalnya. "Oh, itu. Malam ini kau dirumah?" Ujarnya, merebut minuman milik Jihoon – _ralat_ \- milik Wonwoo yang sudah di _hak miliki_ oleh Jihoon, menyisakan dengusan kesal dari gadis mungil itu. "Ku rasa iya, memang kenapa? Kau ingin main?"

"Oh bukan, bukan aku tapi teman ku." Jihoon menopang dagunya, menatap pada dua orang yang tengah berinteraksi itu. "Teman mu?" Nada bertanya itu menguar. Seokmin kembali meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu dihadapan Jihoon. Melemparkan cengiran untuk gadis itu. "Iya, si Mingyu yang kemarin pergi ke perpustakaan dengan ku itu _loh_. Ingat tidak?"

Berfikir sejenak, mencoba membuka memorinya mengenai hari kemarin. "Entah 'lah, aku lupa." Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya, masih memandang Seokmin dengan tatapan tajam dari iris matanya. "Ah, ya sudah. Lihat nanti malam saja aku malas menjelaskannya nanti ada _jomblo_ yang iri." Memberikan kode pada Wonwoo dengan ekor matanya. "Maaf ya aku itu _single_ bukan _jomblo_."

"Memang apa bedanya?" Seokmin memutar matanya malas. "Jelas beda! _Jomblo_ itu mereka yang tidak memiliki kekasih tapi banyak berkhayal sedangkan _single_ mereka itu memang memilih jalannya untuk belum mempunya kekasih." Jelasnya, mengulaskan seringaian untuk Seokmin. "Teori buatan mu sendiri, dasar _jomblo_ kesepian. Sudah 'lah, nanti malam jangn pergi kemana-mana ya. Aku bawakan _cheese burger_ untuk mu."

" _Okiedokie_!" Wonwoo berujar semangat, menyisakan Jihoon yang kini merengek pada Seokmin untuk dibawakan sepaket paha ayam goreng madu kesukaannya. "Makanya punya pacar jadi ada yang membelikan mu makanan." Seokmin menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Jihoon sebelum berlalu pergi. "Dasar si kuda itu."

.

Wonwoo sedikit berlari kecil guna mencapai pintu rumahnya. Mendapati dua orang pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat dibalik pintu itu. "Jasa _free delivery_ sudah datang nona Jeon." Ia terkekeh pelan, meraih kantung plastik berisikan dua buah _cheese burger_ kesukaannya dan sekotak besar ayam goreng pedas. "Mingyu bawa _cola_." Seokmin merebut katung belanjaan Mingyu, menggeretnya masuk kedalam rumah Wonwoo. "Ibu mertua aku datang!"

"Ah, Seokmin." Sang ibu muncul dari balik dapur, masih dengan _apron_ yang bertengger manis pada tubuhnya. "Oh ibu mertua. Menantu mu datang." Ia terkekeh setelahnya, mendapat tepukan cukup keras pada bahunya dari sang _ibu mertua_. "Ibu mertua, memang sudah punya uang untuk melamar Wonwoo ku?"

"Ah itu _sih_ bukan masalah besar, yang terpenting cinta." Wonwoo menatap sekilas, setelahnya kembali meletakkan potongan ayam goreng pedas itu kedalam piring. "Lalu Wonwoo hanya diberi makan cinta, bisa tambah kurus anak itu." Seokmin tertawa keras, kembali mendaratkan pelukkannya pada wanita paruh baya disisinya. "Bisa menciut seperti Jihoon dia. Baiklah karena aku tidak memiliki banyak uang untuk menggemukkan Wonwoo oleh karena itu, malam ini aku persembahkan pemuda yang akan mampu membuat Wonwoo bahagia dan membesar."

Merentangkan tangannya pada Mingyu seakan Mingyu adalah benda _surprise_ untuk wanita itu. "Bicara apa _sih_." Wonwoo menyela, meletakkan piring berisi pada meja ruang tamunya. "Oh, siapa dia?" Sang ibu melemparkan senyuman hangat pada Mingyu. "Kim Mingyu, teman kampusnya Seokmin bibi." Mingyu juga tersenyum ramah. "Calon menantu mu." Tukas Seokmin seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya, setelahnya mendapatkan pukulan keras pada punggungnya. "Bicara mu _ngawur_. Sana makan ayam mu."

Seokmin meringis sesaat, mengusap bagian yang terpukul. "Aku itu serius _loh_." Meraih satu potong dari ayam yang tersaji dan menjejalkannya kedalam mulut. "Mingyu datang kesini ingin _pedekate_ dengan mu." Ia tersenyum jahil mendapati raut wajah Mingyu yang sedikit jengkel. " _Tuh_ lihat, raut wajahnya berubah 'kan."

Mingyu berani bersumpah akan melempar Seokmin turun dari motornya diperjalanan pulang nanti. "Dia yang kau maksudkan ya?" Menatap pada Mingyu sekilas setelahnya meraih gelas berisikan _cola_ yang sudah dituangnya. Menyesap soda yang terasa begitu kuat di lidahnya itu. "Ah, aku tidak terlalu suka dalam keadaan dingin." Berujar untuk dirinya sendiri setelah kembali meletakkan gelas itu.

"Iya, Kim Mingyu anak teknik mesin. Tampan 'kan?" Dan raut wajah Wonwoo sedikit menyemburatkan kemerahan mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia mengangkat bahunya cuek, meraih sepotong ayam goreng. "Kalian tinggal berdekatan?" Ia menatap Mingyu, menjatuhkan pertanyaan itu untuknya. "Oh, tidak. Berbeda dua blok."

Mengangguk samar, masih menjejalkan mulutnya dengan potongan daging ayam. "Aku baru kali ini melihat mu." Ia kembali berujar, menjilat ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. "Jarang keluar anak ini, dia juga kurang aktif di kegiatan kampus." Wonwoo, menautkan alisnya. "Jarang keluar?" Yang dibuahi oleh anggukkan pembenaran dari Seokmin. "Tapi kenapa kulit mu hitam ya?"

Dan Seokmin bersumpah bahwa ia nyaris tersedak tulang ayam akibat pernyataan Wonwoo. Ia tertawa begitu keras, mendapati ekspresi wajah Mingyu yang agak sulit dijelaskan kini. "Kau ini terlalu jujur, Wonwoo." Ia menunjuk si gadis dengan tulang ayam di tangannya, membuat Wonwoo menatapnya datar. "Kenyataan 'kan?" Dan Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang.

.

.

"Mau jalan dengan ku sore ini?" Wonwoo tampak menimbang, membuang pandangannya dari pemuda menjulang didepan tubuhnya kini. "Engh, bagaimana ya?" Ia sedikit ragu, kembali menatap pada Mingyu yang kini mengulas senyum tipis, membuatnya tampak bak dewa ketampanan. Nyaris mendekati sempurna. "Baik 'lah." Memutuskan untuk menerimanya, dengan semburat kemerahan yang sedikit tersembunyi dibalik kulit putihnya. "Jam empat sore aku jemput, sampai jumpa." Jantung gadis itu nyaris melompat keluar saat tepukkan hangat di puncak kepalanya terasa sebelum Mingyu beranjak pergi.

Itu adalah debaran pertamanya. Wonwoo tidak pernah berfikir untuk jatuh pada Mingyu, tidak sedikt pun. Ia bukan 'lah tipikal gadis remaja yang begitu memegang teguh ketampanan sebagai tolak ukur dalam dunia percintaanya. Untuk Wonwoo, pemuda penyayang 'lah yang jauh lebih menarik perhatian dibandingkan pemuda dengan garis tegas yang menjelaskan bahwa mereka terlahir nyaris sempurna.

Wonwoo tidak pernah memiliki debaran khusus sejak pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Mingyu. Namun karena yang _terbiasa_ akan mengubah segalanya menjadi _luar biasa_. Wonwoo kini jatuh pada pesona pemuda itu. Tentang cerita Seokmin mengenai Mingyu yang cukup lama mengaguminya, hingga fakta bagaimana seorang Kim Mingyu dengan sabar mau memakluminya. Mengajarkannya mengenai hal _pelan-pelan menjadi cinta_ dalam hubungan keduanya yang perlahan naik satu level dari sekedar sahabat ke sahabat juga, _tapi mesra_.

.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Wonwoo menatap pada sekelilingnya sekilas, setelahnya mengendikkan bahunya. "Apa saja, aku ikut dengan mu." Mingyu terkekeh pelan, memutuskan memesan dua mangkuk _ramen_ goreng pedas untuk acara makan malamnya dengan Wonwoo. "Sudah ijin pada ibu mu 'kan?

Memberikan anggukkan untuk jawaban. Wonwoo masih memutuskan kontaknya dengan Mingyu. Bersikap _sok_ sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya. "Sedikit pulang malam tidak masalah?" Kembali mengangguk, membuahkan desahan panjang dari bibir Mingyu. Merebut ponsel dari genggaman Wonwoo, pemuda itu menatap lamat gadis di seberangnya. "Aku sedang bicara kenapa sibuk sendiri?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa." Tukas Wonwoo setelahnya. Lama meraka terdiam, dan hening itu pecah oleh kehadiran sang pelayan yang meyodorkan dua mangkuk pesanan Mingyu beserta minumnya. " _Itadakimasu_." Memekik sedikit riang sebelum menyantap ramen miliknya, Wonwoo begitu lucu di mata Mingyu malam ini.

.

"Wonwoo." Ujar Mingyu menghentikan langkah yang tengah diambil gadis itu. "Terima kasih sudah mau jalan dengan ku hari ini." Ia tersenyum, membuat Wonwoo harus kembali menyembunyikan semburat merah pada wajahnya. "Sama-sama." Lalu ikut tersenyum. Masih berdiri disana saat Mingyu memutuskan untuk memasang _standar_ dari motor miliknya. "Aku menyukai mu." Seakan tergelitik, Wonwoo merasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar mendapati kata itu menguar dari bibir Mingyu. "Kita pacaran _yuk_."

Dan ia tekekeh, memukul bahu pemuda itu karena ucapannya yang terdengar sedikit konyol. "Kurang romantis aku tidak mau menerima ajakkan mu." Ia berdecih, memandang sinis Mingyu dibuat-buat. "Jadi aku harus berlutut _nih_? Aku petik bunga milik ibu mu dulu ya." Berakhir dengan kekehan ringan keduanya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergurau sesaat. "Jadi diterima atau diterima?"

"Itu _sih_ bukan pilihan namanya." Wonwoo mencibir dan Mingyu tertawa kecil. "Aku itu tidak menerima penolakkan." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Wonwoo sedikit merasa _shock_. "Jadi diterima?" Bisiknya, Wonwoo terdiam sesaat setelahnya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang di kulum. Membuat Mingyu menghantukkan dahi miliknya dengan si gadis. "Terima kasih, aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini."

.

.

"Kalian jadian ya? Wah! Harus adakan perayaan _nih_." Seokmin menyenggol bahu Mingyu sebagai kode keras dari hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu. "Gampang, kalian makan dan aku biarkan." Ia terkekeh mendapati raut wajah Seokmin dan Jihoon yang berubah drastis. "Apa _tuh_ , dasar anak _kekinian_." Jihoon berujar cukup pedas. Menjulurkan lidahnya pada Mingyu.

"Kapan kalian jadiannya?" Seokmin kembali menyesap jus alpukat milik Jihoon. Menatap pada kedua sahabat yang tengah menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. "Ingin tahu sekali ya?" Tukas Wonwoo jahil yang membuat Seokmin seketika terdiam. "Oh, mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar kau lupa ya. Baiklah-baiklah, aku masih punya Jihoon ku."

" _Najis_." Mendorong bahu Seokmin yang hendak merangkul. Ia mencibir. "Bukan level ku diklaim orang seperti mu, Seokmin." Ia tertawa puas setelahnya. "Terserah anak kecil saja." Memutuskan untuk berhenti, pemuda itu kembali menyesap jus alpukat didepannya.

.

Kedua remaja itu masih menjatuhkan pandangannya pada langit malam. Wonwoo yang meletakkan kepalanya pada perut Mingyu yang tengah terbaring. Sama-sama menikmati semilir angin serta hamparan kerlip bintang sejauh mata memandang. "Wonwoo."

Si gadis merespon dengan deheman singkat. "Aku sedang bekerja _part time_." Ujarnya, membawa Wonwoo menatap padanya. "Kamu sedang kesulitan uang?" Ia bertanya, masih menatap dengan raut wajah bertanya pada Mingyu. "Bukan itu."

"Lalu?" Wonwoo menjawabnya sepersekian detik. Mingyu tersenyum samar. Menyusupkan jemarinya pada helaian rambut Wonwoo. "Ingin mewujudkan harapan mu. Menikah, dan membangun rumah di pedesaan dengan teras yang lebar di alasi dengan tikar anyaman bambu sebagai tempat kita memandang langit malam sebelum tidur." Mingyu berujar tanpa menatap sang gadis yang kini bersemu begitu merah. Tersenyum samar pada wajah datarnya, Wonwoo beranjak kembali menatap langit malam diatas sana dari teras rumahnya. "Jika begitu menabung 'lah yang banyak. Aku akan memegang janji mu _loh_." Ia terkekeh, mendapati sentuhan lembut pada puncak kepalanya. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan tenang, Wonwoo jatuh terlalu dalam pada Mingyu.

.

.

"Entah 'lah, aku rasa kita sebaiknya tidak perlu bertemu dulu sementara. Lebih baik saling berintrospeksi 'kan?" Wonwoo menatap tajam pada Mingyu yang kini membuang tatapan darinya. akhir-akhir ini hubungan keduanya mendapat ujian cukup berat. Wonwoo yang sedikit egois atau memang Mingyu yang mulai berubah hingga hal sekecil apapun menjadi bahan untuk di ributkan oleh keduanya.

"Menurut mu harus seperti itu 'kah?" Ia sedikit ketus, masih menatap tajam Mingyu yang hanya dibalas anggukkan samar. "Terserah saja." Dan ia beranjak, lebih dulu meninggalkan Mingyu sebelum pemuda itu yang berniat beranjak lebih dulu darinya. Entah mengapa, sudut dari hati Wonwoo merasa sedikit nyeri. Menebarkan sensasi ngilu yang seketika menyerang tulang benulangnya. Ia menahan dengan paksa sesuatu yang mendorong dari kelopak matanya.

.

"Aku rasa dia mulai bosan." Wonwoo tertunduk, menatap pada ujung kakinya yang tak terbalut kaus. Jihoon yang kini tengah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang Wonwoo memutuskan untuk bangkit, mengambil tempat disisi Wonwoo yang terduduk di kaki ranjangnya. "Jangan berfikiran negatif begitu. Mungkin dia hanya menghindari keributan. Semangat _dong_." Berusaha menjadi pendorong yang baik, Jihoon memeluk erat tubuh sang teman. "Semoga saja."

.

Ini adalan bulan ketiga dimana ia dan Mingyu sungguh-sungguh sudah tidak berkomunikasi. Jika ditanya mengenai hubungan keduanya, Wonwoo sejujurnya juga merasa sedikit gamang apakah mereka masih berjalan atau sudah berakhir. "Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Oh, ya?" Ia merespon cepat. Menatap pada pemuda dengan warna rambut coklat yang tengah tersenyum padanya, seperti pangeran dalam negeri dongeng. "Oh syukurlah benar kau. Aku Hong Jisoo, ku dengar kau cukup handal dalam tulis menulis ya?" Wonwoo terdiam sejenak setelahnya menggeleng dengan senyuman samar. "Tidak juga. Itu sekedar hobi."

"Bisa lihat salah satu karya mu? Aku dapat tugas yang berkaitan dengan itu, mungkin bisa mengambil salah satu dari fiksi mu untuk dijadikan _short_ _movie_." Ia sedikit terkekeh. "Oh, kau anak _broadcasting_ ya?" Tukasnya dan disambut anggukkan dari Jisoo. "Baiklah-baiklah, beri aku alamat _email_ mu akan aku kirim 'kan kesana."

.

Entah bermula darimana, namun perlahan kedatangan Jisoo seakan membawa angin segar bagi Wonwoo. Gadis remaja itu sesaat mampu menghilangkan fikirannya mengenai Mingyu. Kembali merasa sudut hatinya berdebar atas pemuda lain, namun Wonwoo tahu bahwa ia haruslah memiliki batasan.

" _Hatchih_!" Wonwoo menggosok ujung hidungnya, merasa flu yang tengah dideranya sedikit mengganggu. Gadis itu menyesap air mineralnya, memutuskan untuk pergi ke _rooftop_ dari kampusnya hanya untuk mencari udara segar sebentar.

"Kamu habis darimana?" Ia menoleh, mendapati Jisoo berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya. "Atap." Ujarnya singkat. Berjalan beriringan menuju lantai dasar dari gedung itu. "Kamu itu 'kan sakit, harusnya banyak istirahat bukannya justru pergi ke atap untuk mencari angin." Jisoo bergumam samar, menyisakan senyuman begitu berarti dari Wonwoo. Ia mencintainya, mencintai bagaimana Jisoo memberikan perhatian lebih untuknya. Membuat rongga dadanya seakan dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga yang perlahan mekar, sesak karena bahagia.

.

"Aku menyukai mu." Ia tahu jika Jisoo pasti akan mengatakan hal itu untuknya. Wonwoo terdiam, merunduk sesaat. Ia merasa berada dalam angin, sejujurnya gadis itu begitu ingin menjawab perasaan pemuda yang dengan sukses mencuri perhatiannya. Namun jauh, sangat jauh dalam kesadaran Wonwoo ia masih menunggu Mingyu yang hilang layaknya buih tertelan gelombang pasang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Justru kata itu yang akhirnya bersemayam dalam ujung lidah Wonwoo. Perasaannya pada Mingyu nyatanya masih jauh lebih besar ketimbang pada Jisoo meski perlahan memudar. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Tetap berteman ya?" Ia tersenyum, mengangguk untuk menyetujui permohonan pemuda itu.

.

Wonwoo nyaris sungguh-sungguh melupakan Mingyu setelah hampir satu tahun tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan pemuda itu. Namun sebuah pesan singkat seakan merubah segalanya. Deretan kata sapaan membuat rasa yang waktu itu pernah benar-benar hilang kembali membuncah dalam perut Wonwoo. Ia tanpa sadar menarik senyumnya, terlarut dengan balasan demi balasan manis yang bertengger pada pesan yang Mingyu kirim 'kan. Wonwoo jatuh sangat dalam pada Mingyu.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya." Ia mengulum senyumannya, berusaha mengontrol rasa bahagianya yang tidak bisa ditampik. Wonwoo begitu merindukan Mingyu. Tentang janjinya saat itu yang masih begitu di genggamnya erat. Seakan Mingyu akan menjadi titik balik dimana kebahagiaan akan bersarang dalam dadanya hingga ia mati.

"Kau pindah kampus?" Mingyu mengangguk, membenarkan. "Tahu darimana?" Tukasnya bertanya. Tidak terlalu berani menatap iris tajam Wonwoo, setidaknya Mingyu sedikit punya rasa bersalah juga sudah meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa status pasti. "Siapa lagi." Ia tertawa pelan. Dan hari itu dihabiskan keduanya untuk saling bertanya mengenai kabar hingga kegiatan masing-masing.

Wonwoo tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan terlalu jatuh pada Mingyu, hingga yang ia ketahui tentang dirinya hanya bersama Mingyu. Menunggu pemuda itu untuk menepati janjinya dulu. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersama pemuda itu, tentang rumah tangga yang akan dibangun hingga hal-hal kecil namun manis tentang bagaimana ia dan Mingyu akan mengurus bayi kecil mereka bersama. Wonwoo begitu gila, gila untuk tenggelam bersama pemuda itu.

.

"Itu undangan pernikahan mu?" Ia berujar pelan. Mingyu yang memahami arah obrolan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk samar. Tawa pelan menguar dari balik bibir gadis itu, sangat kontras bahwa kekecewaan kini bergelung dalam dadanya. "Syukur 'lah." Bisiknya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu jika nyatanya pria begitu mengerikan. Bukan tentang seberapa besar otot mereka maupun seberapa kuatnya tenaga mereka. Akan tetapi, ini mengenai mulut mereka, janji manis yang mereka utarakan saat makhluk bernama pria tengah jatuh dalam pesona mu. Dan Wonwoo bersumpah ia sangat merasakannya sekarang.

Seakan di hujani oleh kebahagiaan saat itu, tepat dimana Mingyu akan dengan senang hati menerobos badai hanya untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Atau meraih bulan dan bintang yang bertengger dilangit malam jika Wonwoo menginginkannya. Namun itu masa dimana Mingyu masih menggilainya, menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai prioritas utama dalam hidupnya.

Seakan tergelitik kembali ketika janji akan membahagiakannya terpantri jelas dalam otak Wonwoo, ia tersenyum kecut. Mendapati dadanya begitu sesak kini. Janji yang begitu erat di genggamnya kini jatuh berserakkan, segala kata itu terbang terbawa angin dan menghantam tepat rongga dadanya. Menyakitinya.

"Wonwoo, kau baik-baik saja?" Jihoon menatap penuh belas kasih pada sang sahabat. Ia bukan orang bodoh dan tuli. Kabar mengenai pernikahan Mingyu dengan gadis lain bernama Jeonghan sudah sampai hingga telinganya dan Seokmin. Dibanding ingin memaki Mingyu, keduanya justru lebih mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo kini.

"Apa _sih_ raut wajah mu itu. Jangan _sok_ di sedih-sedihin. Aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula memang pria itu hanya Mingyu seorang didunia ini, aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih. Aku sudah bisa dengan hal seperti ini." Ia terkekeh. Menatap Jihoon dengan raut wajah kepastian.

Namun siapapun tahu bahwa Wonwoo tertawa begitu keras hanya untuk menutupinya. Ia tidak pernah tampak begitu sedih atau apapun itu namanya. Wonwoo tetap menjadi pribadinya yang datar namun hangat. Tetap tertawa bersama sahabat dan keluarganya. Namun itu hanya diluar. Saat ia kembali kedalam ruang sepinya, segalanya menjadi berbeda.

.

"Wonwoo, ayo makan malam dulu sayang." Pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan oleh sang ibu. Wonwoo masih menggelungkan dirinya dibalik selimut. "Iya, aku turun sebentar lagi bu." Ujarnya dengan suara serak. Kembali bergelung disana. Meredam tangisnya. Wonwoo itu seorang gadis, seberapa kuat usahanya untuk berpura-pura ia tetap akan runtuh saat mendapati dirinya sendiri.

" _Itadakimasu_." Ujarnya lemas, meraih potongan daging untuk dijejalkan dalam mulutnya. Wonwoo makan dengan raut wajah sembab dan hal itu membawa kekhawatiran pada rongga dada sang ibu. Ia bersumpah mendapati dirinya begitu remuk melihat sang anak yang kini nyaris hancur. Namun ia selalu memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkitnya, berharap rasa sakit itu cepat sirna dari dalam hati Wonwoo.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu, sungguh-sungguh memutuskan kontak keduanya tepat dihari Mingyu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah hingga kini pemuda itu resmi menjadi suami dari gadis lain. Menyisakan Wonwoo yang hanya dapat menggenggam erat janji yang dulu pernah dibuatnya. Janji yang perlahan mengendur.

Wonwoo tidak pernah tahu jika pria begitu mengerikan, mereka jatuh dengan mudah dan dengan mudah pula mengaitkan janji yang tidak pernah terlaksana. Menyisakan kepakkan dari sayap kupu-kupu yang dulu pernah berkirar dalam dadanya kini mengering, mati. Mengabaikan segala bentuk perhatian serta perasaan orang lain atasnya hanya untuk tetap berpegang pada untaian janji yang kini justru menjatuhkannya dalam ruang bernama rasa kecewa.

Wonwoo tidak pernah mengertahui ia yang terlalu bodoh atau ia –Mingyu- yang begitu meyakinkan. Meraka pria dan Wonwoo baru menyadari bahwa nyatanya pria begitu mengerikan. Bahwa mereka mampu mengubah jalan fikir mereka, melupakan dengan mudah segala janji semanis permen kapas yang pernah terucap. Mengabaikan kata-kata indah seakan ribuan sayap kupu-kupu mengepak secara bersamaan saat mereka menyadari bahwa kau bukan lagi prioritas utama dalam hidupnya. Bahwa Wonwoo yang dulunya adalah _segalanya_ bagi Mingyu kini menjadi _bukan apa-apa_ untuk pemuda itu. Bahwa seorang Jeon Wonwoo bukan lagi seseorang yang kini berada dalam ruang khayalnya, pengganggu dalam mimpi indah Mingyu.

Bahwa kini, Mingyu mendapati seseorang yang jauh lebih baik atau mungkin terbaik bagi hidupnya. Bahwa pria begitu mengerikan bagi Wonwoo saat mereka kehilangan perasaan atas mu.

* * *

chit chat : end gantung? ini alay? baperan? emang iyaaa x'D. haiii crypt balik bawa ff one shot yg alurnya ngebut ky crypt kalo lagi bawa motor wkwkwk xD. Tadinya sih gak ada niat mau post ff ini tapi karna satu dan lain hal /halah/ crypt putuskan buat ngepost. Dududu, ffnya terkesan alay dan drama banget ya xD ini based on true story loh wkwk. Niat buat post ff ini cuma mau bikin para cewe _buka mata buka fikiran_ jangan sampeee kalian ngalamin hal begini ya. Janji manis cowok itu bahaya, lebih bahaya dari sianida mbak jessica snsd eh salah jesssica wongso xD. Okeh, kali ini gak banyak cuap-cuap karna crypt mau edit ff OMGM sama Nekomata, mau di post barengan ceritanya :p. Terakhirrrr thanks before buat kalian yg udah mau tinggalin jejak, maaf banget untuk typo dan bahas yang terkesan dulit dipahamin, cara crypt nulis begini dan sulit buat diubah :D. Jangan lupa review yaaa. Jangan minta squel pliiiiiissss xD

Salam,

Crypt14


End file.
